


Birthday cake

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, F/M, Gen, Implied Sherlolly, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Sherlock, John and Molly have birthday cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Sherlock fic in a year! I hope you enjoy it and I'm looking forward to reading your comments! Thanks to my friends for beta-reading!

“Cake!” Sherlock exclaimed cheerfully as the smell of freshly baked cake hit them. The café was decorated with pink and white table clothes and flower bouquets. Exhilarating swing music played in the background. The café looked far too nice and cheerful for the mood Sherlock and John had just been in. But maybe they needed exactly that. Molly had picked out the place. She sat at a table next to the window, waving at them.

“Ah Molly, hello!” Sherlock greeted her and sat down across from her.

“Happy birthday, Sherlock!” she told him with a bright smile.

“John told you?” Sherlock grimaced, but he didn't seem to really mind that Molly congratulated him. 

“He told me that he figured it out, yes. But I've already known your birth date for a few years,” Molly said with a grin. 

“For years?!” John exclaimed in surprise. Sherlock didn't seem surprised at all.

“I did my research,” Molly explained mysteriously. A content smile spread across her face as she noticed how much better he looked since the last time she had seen him.

“You look better, Sherlock,” she told him.

“I am better,” he reassured her.

“Good,” she turned towards John, “you too, John. This adventure seemed to have done you two some good.”

“As I said, work is the only thing that keeps you from sorrow,” Sherlock told them, once again implying that they were stupid for not believing every word he said. 

“I guess it also helped that we finally got to talk about what happened...to Mary,” John said after a while. 

Molly nodded understandingly. “It was about time.”

The waitress appeared and asked for their order. Sherlock got chocolate cake, John cheesecake and Molly strawberry cake. Once the waitress had left, Sherlock said: “If you'll excuse me for a moment.” And he got up and left in the direction of the bathroom.

As soon as he was out of earshot, John turned to Molly and asked eagerly: “How do you know his birthday?” 

Molly laughed: “I checked his ID.”

“You checked his ID?” John repeated in disbelief. The answer sounded too simple.

“Well, he was a creepy guy lingering around in the morgue. Of course I wanted to know who he was.”

“And now, years later you still remember his birthday?” John mused knowingly.

Molly blushed: “I...uhm...you know, I had a crush on him...so of course I remembered.” 

“I never asked how you two met,” John said and shot Molly a questioning look. 

“It wasn't that special. Definitely not worth going into a blog...although,” Molly turned even redder than before. “I used to have a blog but no one read it so I stopped.”  
She took a breath and continued: “Anyway after I finished uni, I started working at St Bart's. That was about seven years ago.” Molly's gaze drifted off as she remembered what happened.

“Greg had been working with Sherlock for quite some time already. So one day when he came to examine a body, he mentioned a “Mr Holmes” might stop by to take a look at some of the bodies. I didn't think much about it. But then, a few days later I walked into the lab at nine in the morning and saw Sherlock bend over a body with his magnifier. I wanted to know who he was. He did a short deduction about me to “save us from unnecessary small-talk in the future”.”

“Of course he did.” John shook his head in annoyance

“Yeah, that's how I met Sherlock,” Molly concluded. 

John grinned. “And when did you first realise you had a crush on him?”

Molly blushed again. She was saved from the answer when Sherlock appeared. “Did I miss something important? John, what did you say to make Molly blush like that?”

“Nothing,” Molly hurried to say as Sherlock sat down again. 

“Yes, it's nothing,” John agreed and quickly changed the subject: “So Sherlock, you really let Mrs H handcuff you and put you into the trunk of her car?”

“Am I supposed to feel embarrassed by this? Mrs Hudson ran a drug cartel. Obviously she knows how to handle addicts,” Sherlock told him, not looking embarrassed at all. Meanwhile John looked at Molly expectantly.

But Molly didn't seem shocked, or even surprised. She merely said: “Actually, I’ve always wondered when she would start pointing a gun at you. She had been complaining a lot lately.”

“Wait...Molly, you know how Sherlock got to my therapist's?” John wanted to know.

“Yes...Sherlock told me during the ambulance ride,” Molly said, not sure where he was going with this. 

“Wait...he was really high then and he told me some really weird stuff...but he remembered getting handcuffed and put into the trunk of Mrs Hudson's car and yet, he didn't manage to fight against it...,” John squinted his eyes and then he realised. He hit the table with his flat hand and shouted: “Are you two kidding me? Again? Damn it!”

“John, please keep your voice down. You don't want to get kicked out again, do you?” John shot Sherlock an “if looks could kill” look as he remembered the night of Sherlock's return.

“You lied to me! Molly, you were into his plan! And I wondered why you reacted so calmly. Last time he abused drugs, you slapped him three times!”

“I'm sorry, John,” Molly whispered guiltily, “I'm really sorry, but I had to when Mary told me…”

“Mary?” John interrupted, surprised. 

“She left me a message, too. She told me that I was the sanest person she knew and because of this she trusts me the most to look after Rosie. And she told me to make sure that no matter what happens, “Sherlock and John need to stick together”. So of course, I had to help Sherlock even though I disapproved of his plan.” 

“Oh come on! It was a good plan!” Sherlock interjected.

“Not the point,” John muttered under his breath and said: “you two lied to me again. Really, I should start to wonder why I still hang out with you two?”

This last question didn't seem as pissed off. And when Sherlock replied: “Because we stick together”, he couldn't help but smile back.

The waitress returned with their cakes. Sherlock greeted his cake with great enthusiasm. 

“When was the last time you consumed any food?” Molly wanted to know as she took the first bite of her cake. 

“I don't know...I would have to ask Mrs Hudson...maybe she remembers,” Sherlock replied and really dug into his chocolate cake topped with whipped cream. 

 

The next day John visited Sherlock at 221b Baker Street again. Sherlock held his phone next to his ear, obviously waiting for someone to pick up the phone or give him some sort of answer. He hadn’t seen John come in yet. 

“Hello!” Sherlock said to the person at the other end of the line, ”...yes...don’t worry...I’ll be fine….”. His eyes met John's and motioned towards him that he didn't want to get interrupted. Then he turned towards the window and said into the phone: “Yes, I’ll do that...of course…I'll stop by tomorrow...thank you...John's here...bye.”

Sherlock hung up the phone and turned towards John. 

“Mycroft?” John guessed as he sat down in his usual chair. 

Sherlock frowned. “No, it was Molly.”

“Molly? But...I thought you never call people. You prefer to text.” 

“Yes, I do prefer to text. But sometimes a text just isn't enough. A text is just a text, you see. Sometimes you want to hear their voice.”

John smiled knowingly. He never asked Sherlock again why he wasn't texting Irene back.


End file.
